A Death God's new Team
by Kiza Kurosaki
Summary: Three years after the Asura incident, and Kid has left for London once again after a horrible brake up with Soul, and the cruelties of the towns' people. But now, he comes back as team leader for London's strongest team to compete with other DWMAs to win the tile, strongest Team in the world. But is that Kid's true intentions? if not, can Soul stop him while fixing Kid's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Kiza: Hey everyone! I'm back and with the sequel to A death God's New Weapon! so please enjoy, review, and have a nice day everyone!**

* * *

It's been three years since the Asura incident. And I have to say, three years of being in death city with Soul at my side, hasn't been easy. People look at me with such disgust and hatred every time I walk down the streets. Liz and Patti won't even look at me so often anymore. Blackstar now challenges me to a fight every other day. Maka, she hates me. There's no if's ands, or buts about it. She has made that very clear to me.

Tsubaki, she is as sweet as ever. Kind. She has never once held what I did years ago against me. She truly cares. Now, as for Soul…he and I, are no longer together. And honestly, I don't feel anything. No pain, no anger, no sadness. I have finally reached the lowest I can go, numbness. So, after our, not so nice brake up, I moved to London and stayed there. I of course call my father every so often, and write to Tsubaki along with Crona.

But, Sadly, I'll be returning to Death City with my new team, for the first time in years, London's DWMA will be heading to Nevada and competing in the competition of all the academies in the world to see which is the strongest. I don't know how this is going to go with them.

Letting out a sigh, Soul stairs up at the sky, he couldn't wait until the competition started. He wanted to kick some ass already. He had Maka had grown stronger in the last three years and he wanted to show it. But apparently, London was posing a real threat of taking the title this year. He had also heard it was because the strongest team had finally gotten its last needed member, and he was one hell of a strong guy.

"You ready for tomorrow Soul?" the said death-scythe looks up and sees his Meister; Maka. He smiles and nods.

"I'm always ready. What about you?" she nod as she moves so her partner could sit up. "I hear London has a new team member on its strongest team."

"Yeah, same here, I've been trying to find out who it is, but no one knows, I know Shiki, and her partner Nadie are on that team." Soul then gives her a confused look. "The guys who helped us three years ago."

"Oh them…so…have you heard from Kid?" Maka then glares at him. "Hey, I'm just asking." She shakes her head as they both get a shocked look seeing the students rush to the front of the school. "Wonder what's going on."

"Soul, Maka!" turning around they see Liz and Patti run up to them and come to a halt. "The London team is here guys…and you won' believe who's on the team." Liz explains, both teens look at each other then follow the twins to the front of the school. Once getting there, both of them get a shocked look.

"So, your back…kind of shocked actually." Hiro explains with a cold tone. Shiki growls at him.

"Leave him alone Hiro, who is a failed Meister to say anything?" she asks, this causes Nadie, her partner to laugh.

"Why you little s-"he was cut off by a sword pointed at his face, he growls seeing Kid pointing it at him, and he didn't look too pleased. It had been three years since he had last saw the son of the Grim Reaper. Yet, here he was, in his entire half witch half reaper glory.

"I won't allow you to talk to her in that manner." Kid explains, Hiro glares, but says nothing. Nodding Kid lets his partner go back to his human form. "Nate, Reaper, Shiki, Nadie, Aster, and Sun. let's go." He explains walking past the blond. Soul merely watches in shock. He couldn't believe it, three years, and here he was. There was defiantly something different about Kid.

Kid seemed slightly taller, not much; his bangs on his left side covered his entire left eye, which was covered by an eye patch. He wore black pants with his black shoes. A black sleeveless shirt, on his hands, black leather gloves. The way he spoke to Hiro, it was in a cold tone, he seemed so distant.

He then notices that he was leading them to the death room. The team was small, said team didn't look to tough, but he could be wrong. He then notices a woman waiting for them; she had shoulder length, blond hair, and red eyes. She seemed nice, but that could also be wrong.

"Soul, lets follow them." He looks up and sees Blackstar on a pillar above him. Nodding, the group of teens follows the London team, but waits outside the door.

"Father, I've arrived, just like I promised." Kid calls, next thing he knew, he was being pulled into a tight hug by his six foot five father. "See? Three years, I've missed you too father…" Kid says hugging him back with a slight smile.

"Good to have you home kiddo. Even if it is only for a bit. But, still, I'm happy all the same. And you must be the new team he was tell me about, Shiki, Nadie and reaper I already know you three quite well, but who are the others?" he asks letting go of his child and looking at the other teens.

"I've gained an extra partner, his name is Nate Soma. He turns into legendary sword used by king. So, he's much older and wiser then he looks." He said weapon nods bowing slightly.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Lord Death. I've waited many centuries to meet you and here we are. I had to honor to become your son's partner, and a good Meister he is indeed." The said Death god nods.

"Over there we have Aster, and his Meister Sun. Aster comes from Tsubaki's family, so he has multiple weapon forms. As for Sun, she comes from a clan much like Blackstar's. Except, they didn't get power hungry and start eating human souls. What fools, the star clan." Kid explains holding his hand out to Sun who takes it a he roughly pulls her closer to him and his father.

"Pleaser to meet you Lord Death, Aster doesn't say much, but he's a sweetheart. And you," she then punches Kid in the arm, he smiles and rubs the spot. "Don't man handle me." He nods.

Nice to meet you, a rather small team I have to say. Why?" he asks, Kid sighs as he looks to the door and his eye narrow.

"If you're going to eavesdrop, then do it properly. You fools are still as stupid as when I left three years ago." Kid growls, looking up Lord Death sees Soul, Maka, Liz, Patti, Blackstar and Tsubaki walk in. "Out of all of you, I didn't notice Tsubaki, why? Because she actually knows what the hell to do."

"Listen you! Who the hell do you think you are talking to us like that!?"Blackstar asks his fists clenching, Kid smiles, he then begins to chuckle. "What's so funny!?" Blackstar yells, he can see Kid crossing on arm across his stomach while the other was resting on that arm while covering his mouth with his hand. He was trying to hold back the laughs, he really was. But it was hard because of how stupide they all where, well, excluding Tsubaki.

"I'm Death the Kid, son of a Grim Reaper, son of the First Witch. Team leader of London's strongest team. And soon to be, leader of the strongest team in the world. While you guys, will be left behind with the rest of teams who would fail." He explains spinning around in circles while dragging Sun around with him.

Finally he stops laughing and lets her go, she then leans on Aster while glaring at Kid. He was so damn strange when he would let a bit of his madness out. But, they all needed a little bit of stage in their life, thus, why she didn't mind Kid.

"And what makes you think you'll win so easily?" Soul asks, Kid then stops smiling and turns to glare at Soul, the white haired teen could see nothing but bitterness in his eye, he could tell that Kid hated him with a burning passion. But, he couldn't blame him for that, he had hurt Kid beyond what he thought he would ever bring himself to do, the words he spoke to the boy to hurt him so much were all lies. He remembered that day as if it had just recently happened.

{Flashback}

_Soul sighs as he sits in class with Maka to his right, he had been thinking about ending it with Kid, he seemed to have fully recovered from the Asura incident and wa doing just fine now. Hell, he even seemed happier. He grunts feeling someone wrap their arms around his neck from behind. He knew it was Kid. Better now than later to finish it._

_"Morning Soul," Kid greets, Soul nods. Kid had begun to worry, Soul had been acting strange as of late and it was scaring him. He had been avoiding him, and even ignoring him. He didn't understand why, but he was beginning to think he had done something wrong._

_"Kid. We need to talk."_

_"Okay, what's on your mind?" Kid asks pulling away and standing to his left so he could see his boyfriend's face. He had a blank expression which worried him even more. "Soul? What's wrong?"_

_"I'm done. I'm braking up with you." He says coolly. Kid gets a shocked look, but smiles nervously and laughs._

_"Oh, how funny, bu-"_

_"I'm joking Kid. I'm done with you. I don't want to be with you anymore. Get it? Now go on. Leave me alone." He cuts in with a slightly angered tone, tears begin to well up and fall down Kid's face, what was Soul saying? Why was he doing this and in such a cruel way in front of the class._

_"W-What? Why soul? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me, I promise I'll fix, just please don't leave me. You-"again he was cut off._

_"I only decided to get back with you because I felt sorry for you. No other reason than that. Leave, I don't need to be seen with the son of a witch. Much less the reason why half of death city was destroyed because you couldn't leave Kai. Go on. Shoo." Soul explains, with that Kid takes off running as he hears the other students in the class begin to whisper amongst themselves about the words Soul had spoken to him._

_{_End of Flashback}

"So? What makes you think you're team will be the strongest in the world?" Soul asks again, once pushing that memory to the back of his mind. He sees a crazed smirk appear on Kid's face, this worries him and the others.

"Because, fools, and weaklings like you, would die at my hands with the kind of fighting style we use." And with that he looks at the older woman from before. "Lady Athena, I'll be leaving now. let's go guys." And with that, him and his team leave, Leaving Soul, and the others, in a state of utter shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiza: Hey guys thanks for continuing to read this story, just a heads up, I might add in a few filler chapters to explain a few things in the story, such as how Kid met the other members of his team. so please enjoy.**

* * *

"That look on their faces was priceless kid!" Reaper explains tossing a ball at Sun who kicks it too Aster who kicks it to Kid, he then catches it and sighs. "You really seemed to scare the crap out of them." He shrugs and gives the ball to Nate who then bounces it to Shiki. "But, then again….why just scare them Kid?"

The said death god looks at his partner and sighs.

"Because, we can't afford to get disqualified….and I want to hurt them during the fights…not outside of them…" he glares at the sky. He hated being back here. It only reminded him of the people who hurt him. He hated most of the people that lived here. Even the people he used to call friends. But the person he held the most hatred for was Soul 'Eater' Evans.

He had lied to him, all the years they were together before he broke up with him, all those days and nights they spent together laughing and smiling. All nothing but lies. He curls his hands into fits and then punches the ground.

"Hey easy there Kid! Don't break your hand." Nate scolds as he sits down next to the young male. He could see the dark look in Kid's eye's he had no compassion for the Meisters or their weapons that lived here anymore. Three years ago, the look would have been one of worry and kindness towards them. "Young Lord, you must understand. If you harm yourself before the battles, how are you going to win?" he asks with worry gently grabbing the boy's hand and looking at his bruised knuckles. Letting out a sigh he lets his hand go, allowing the teen to toss the ball to Reaper who kicks it and causes Shiki to catch it.

"So, those friends of yours…" Aster asks, trailing off knowing Kid understood where the question was going.

"They are not my friends. The only two people from that group I actually like, are Crona and Tsubaki…but, the others…I hate them…I hate them all." Kid explains as he sits up. "I was lied to, treated like trash…I can't even stand looking at their faces without feeling the need to rip out their insides."

Aster nods. He wasn't even going to ask what they exactly did to him, he could tell talking about them, made Kid angry. He didn't want to see their team leader suddenly go and pick a fight with someone. There was no point to that. Epically, with the competition starting tomorrow in the afternoon. He sighs as he looks at Sun who was staring down from the roof.

"Hey look." Kid and the others then look down and see Soul and the others. Smiling, Sun jumps down from the roof and lands in front of them. "Well hey there." She greets with a smirk. This causes Blackstar to glare at her.

"What do you want?" he asks, she sighs as Aster then lands next to her.

"What? I can't just say hi?"

"No, considering who your team leader is." Maka explains, this causes Sun to glare.

"So what? You got a problem with him?" she asks, the blond haired girl then nods. "And what would that problem be? That he's the son of a witch?" she asks, Soul growls. This causes her to smirk. "or is it because you all know your team is going to lose to someone who knows your strengths and weaknesses?" with that Blackstar punches her, this causes Kid to jump down there and kick the teen in the jaw sending him to the ground while Aster rushes to her side and helps her sit up. "Hehe…So I was right. And you punch like a girl! This is how I know the star clan was weak." She says standing up, while Blackstar does the same.

"Weak!? How the fuck do you think you are!?" he asks with anger, he takes a step closer only to cause Kid to take one closer to him. "What do you want!?"

"Back off, lay a finger on her again, and I'll turn you inside out." Kid threatens as Nate goes into his weapon form. "And don't think I won't." Tsubaki then walks up.

"Kid…I'm sorry about Blackstar; let's not fight here when the competition starts tomorrow." Kid then nods while letting go of Nate whom; goes back into his human form. He turns to look at his team and motions for them to head to him old mansion.

"I'm sorry about what Sun said. No matter how true it was…she had no right. I'll be seeing you tomorrow than. Tell Crona I say hi." And with that, he walks away.

"Oooh how I hate him! God who the hell does he think he is!?" Maka asks with anger, Soul merely shakes his head.

He didn't want to say anything about Kid. After seeing him for three years, and to see how much he's changed, it made him so much more proud about his choice. But still…to see him have such a dramatic change, made him wonder just how much had hurt him. He was not that easy going, kind, Kid the once knew. This Kid was dark, cold, and he seemed to love fighting and making people bleed.

"Yeah…wonder what happened to his eye." Soul points out, Tsubaki then gets a sad look in her eyes.

She knew what had happened. He had told her that he went on a mission to find Nate and make him his weapon partner, but on the way there, he and Reaper where attacked. They fought back of course, but, Reaper got trapped and was about to be killed. That's when Kid took the hit and lost his all sight in his left eye. She sighs, she felt tears coming to her eyes, she felt so bad for the boy.

"Tsubaki? You okay? What's wrong?" maka asks in a worried tone. She walk up to the taller girl and hugs her tightly.

"I-It's about K-Kid…I know what happened…Oh poor Kid. He lost all sight in his eye because he was protecting Reaper. And yet here you guys are acting as if he acts like that because he just feels like it." She explains hugging the shorter girl back.

She then looks up at the group. "So, please understand you guys…Kid isn't a bad person…that happens to a person when you treat him like he's nothing more and nothing less than trash!" she says with anger, Blackstar just stairs at her with shock.

"What? No way, he acts like that to try and get back at us. He's just being a brat." Maka explains to her, hearing that Tsubaki steps away from them and stairs at them with shock.

"I can't believe you guys. He was your friend, and your boyfriend Soul! You almost died protecting him three years ago! My god I don't even know you guys anymore." And with that she walks away.

Lord Death sighs as the image of what just happened disappears; he looks up at Spirit, then back at the mirror. He didn't understand why Soul had hurt his son as much as he did. He remembered Kid running into the death room and into his arms in tears.

"Lord Death? You okay?" Spirit asks, the older man looks up at him and nods. "Liar. What's wrong?" the said man sighs.

"They have changed so much…I mean, I remember when the kids where all so close that they used to go play basketball every Saturday... When Kid would throw parties at the mansion, they would always hang out…but now, after the Asura incident, and after Soul and Kid's break up, they all changed…" the Death god explains in a sad tone. His death-scythe then frowns.

To tell the truth, he was right. They had all changed and none of them where the same anymore," he explains siting down next to the death god. "But, we have to understand, they all have been through a lot…" the older man nods. It was true, they all had suffered quite a bit over the past three years. "Well, we should all head home, and get some rest. Tomorrow starts the competition and I can't wait to see Kid's team in action." Spirit explains. The man nods, getting up both leave the room and head home.

* * *

"Nice place you got here Kid." Sun tells him as she sits down on the sofa, he nods and places cups of soda in front of them. She smiles, and picks up a cup and nods. "Thank you. So tell me, how long did you live in Death City?" she asks as Aster leans against her. Kid then sits down in a chair.

"For as long as I can remember. I used to love running around the city when I was younger. My father would freak out because I did disappear for a few hours." Kid explains with a smile, the others smile and chuckle slightly. Kid sighs as he looks over and sees a picture of himself and the old gang. He glares at it, reaching over he grabs it and throws it across the room. It hits the wall and shatters, this causes his new team mates to look at him confused, all but Reaper.

"Damn Kid! What the hell was that for!?" Shiki asks, she walks over to the picture and picks it up, she then gets a shocked look. It was a picture of Kid and the Nevada team. They all seemed happy, the two girls, Liz and Patti where both hugging the young Grim Reaper tightly as he flashed a small smile at the camera. The others all had their arms around one another as well, all smiling. She then shakes her head. "Such a beautiful lie…what was it like Kid?" she asks.

Kid then looks at her, he understood why she was asking. Shiki, before he had met her, had no friends. She was always alone, living on the streets. She hated everyone, she trusted no one.

"It was…fun. There really isn't a way to explain anything…but…in the end, when you lose it all…it's not worth the pain. That much I can tell you." He explains to her, she nods. Well, at least it was better than no answer, he had grown a habit of not really explaining his past to anyone. He had grown used to not talking to anyone, nor opening up to them.

It's not like he didn't trust them, it's just he was scared to fully open up and get hurt again, he was not going to go through all of that ever again. He then hears the front door open, turning to look he smiles seeing his father walk in.

"Welcome home father." Kid greets, the said Death God smiles and pets his head as he walks by.

"You and your friends should get some sleep. Tomorrow is the big day." Kid nods, he then turns to his small team and notices that all of them where smiling at him, he couldn't help but give back a small smile. This was his new team and he was going to makes that they won. Not only because he wanted to show Soul and the others that he was indeed stronger than them, but because to London, wining for the first time in years, would mean the world to them.

"Father's right. Tomorrow is a big day. Tomorrow we prove our strength."

* * *

**Kiza: Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiza: Hey everyone, thanks for sticking with this story, it makes me really happy! here's chapter three so enjoy.**

* * *

"How about the Russian district? Is that arena ready?" Lord Death asks, Spirit flips through some papers on a clip board and then nods.

"Yes, everything is ready." Spirit says, he looks up and sees that the older man had a worried look on his face. Walking up, he puts his hand on his Meister's shoulder, this causes the Death God to look at him. "Don't worry…they will be fine." The red head explains, he nods and then follows his Weapon down a hallway.

He hadn't walked down this hallway in years. The competition was put off after a Meister and her weapon partner died, but was recently brought back. He then sees the door that leads out to a balcony, he stops and shakes his head.

"I can't, I'm sorry. But this is dangerous, I don't want to-"

"Lord Death you have to calm down." Stein explains walking past them and to the door. He smiles at the death god. "I know after what happened you put them off, but you have to understand, this is the only way for the students to find out, just how strong they truly are."

"And if anything goes wrong, we promise to help." Spirit adds, the older man nods as he opens the door and walks out, he looks around and sees the several teams from the around the world down in the school's fighting arena, he looks down and sees his son, smiling his sighs.

"Hello, and welcome, to the first Competition of the strongest DWMA in the world since 15 years ago. I'm proud to say that all of the teams currently standing here have qualified to compete. This competition will last for several weeks. Each team will start here, but each team will be given a letter sending them to their next destination. While traveling, they will encounter many foes, cities and towns that will ask for your team's aid. Complete those tasks, and a gem stone will be given to you. The final task will remain unknown to the teams until coming back here," he explains as he looks around and then smiles at Justin who was going to be handing out the papers to the teams. "The Teams competing are, the Russian team; Christina and her weapon partner Shear, Ivan and his partner Alisa, and Aldina and her partner Vera. The German team; Andre and his partner Detlef, Emil and her partner Egon, and Ernst and his partner Fabian. The French team; Francis and his partner Alexis, Arnaud and his partner Bernard, and Cedric and his partner Cyril. The American team; Maka, and her partner Soul, BlackStar and his partner Tsubaki, and William and his partners, Elizabeth and Patricia. The UK team; Shiki and her partner Nadie, Sun and her partner Aster, and Death the Kid and his partners Nate, and Reaper." He announces, what shocks the other team's is that the UK audiences stay quiet and merely hold up their hands making a K letter with their fingers.

Kid looks up and makes the said Letter along with his Team; this causes Lord Death to smile at him. He knew exactly why they were doing that, many years ago, the DWMA in London was forced to compete in a series of battles that lasted until one Meister and their weapon partner was dead. The K became a logo for a rebellion that was started by the Meisters and their weapons. Ever since then, the K is a standing symbol of peace and fairness for the London DWMA.

"Weirdoes…" Maka says, this causes Tsubaki to glare at her. But she says nothing. Looking up, she could see that the sun was starting to set. Did Lord Death want them to start at night and rest during the day? She didn't fully understand why, but hey, if this was the way it was supposed to start, than who was she to try to complain?

"Here you go," Tsubaki looks over and sees Justin handing Maka a small piece of paper, something was written on it, she just couldn't see it. "That's your destination. Lucy you guys it's not far from here. But, not so lucky because that place is crawling with some pretty strong enemies, good luck. You'll need it." He explains as he walks over to Kid's team and hands a paper to him as well.

"Where are we going Maka?" BlackStar asks, leaning over her shoulder as she opens the folded paper and sighs.

"Utah. That's a whole different state." Soul explains, he looks over at Kid and notices that Sun looked a tad bit too excited, he didn't know where they were going, but apparently it must be a place where Sun liked.

Lord Death smiles as he notices the teams opening their paper's and some, not too worried about their destination, while other's as if they had just seen hell fire. Letting out a sigh, he nods.

"To the teams, I wish all of you good luck. Now, begin!" he says, hearing that Kid and his team take off running out of the school and to an airport. Maka looks at her team nods as they head to the airport as well. "May luck be on your side Kid..."

* * *

Several hours had passed since the competition started, looking out the window, Kid sighs. The plane ride was stalled thanks to a really bad storm, so they would be arriving in Russia late. The said Reaper was happy to be going back into Europe. He loved it there, he really did. Every country there was nothing like the states, so nature was important in Europe.

"Hey…" looking over, he sees Shiki; she had fallen asleep, but was awake now.

"Hey, it's still pretty late. You should go back to sleep." She shakes her head, he looks at her confused. Something was wrong and he could tell. "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream…Kind of don't want to fall asleep just be thrown back into it…Can we talk?" He nods, he felt sorry for Shiki, all of her bad dreams all were flashbacks about her past, things that Kid had promised to do everything in his power to keep her safe from.

But of course, memories he couldn't keep her from. Nor the dreams that held those memories.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Anything." He snorts, of course, so much like her to say something like that. "what?"

"Nothing." Kid says, turning to look back out the window, "Our next stop is Italy, from there we take another plane…Ugh, what a pain in the ass." He explains, he reaches up and tightens the knot of his eye patch. Normally, Shiki or sun would tie it for him, but he hated having them do it. It just annoyed him.

"Really? Well damn…hey, can I ask you something?" he nods. "That mission where you lost your eye…What where you fighting against?" Shiki asks, but, she doesn't get an answer. "Kid?"

"Remember the day I first met you?" he suddenly asks, this causes the gray eyed girl to stare at him with shock. Then she smiles. "Well, do you?"

"Of course I do…How Can I forget? It was the very first day you actually came to London." He nods. He had saved her from a man who was no longer human. How had he managed to kill that man, he till this very day, didn't understand. That was the very first day he had left for London, the first time he had met shiki and Reaper who was formally known as Luke. "But, why ask?"

The teen shrugs, in reality, he just wanted to change the subject, he didn't want to talk about losing his eye and nearly getting Reaper killed. It was, one of his many non-pleasant memories he wished not to bring up, he then sighs feeling the plan land. Leaning over he gently shakes Nate, waking him up.

"Hey, come on, get the others up. We've arrived and still have another two planes to take." With that, he gets up and walks down the hallway and off the plane.

* * *

Opening the sun roof, Sun pokes her head out and smiles. Her mother was from Russia while her father was from Britain, so to head to her mother's home nation made her happy.

"Sun, get back in here." Kid comments as he pulls her back in by her ankle, she yelps and glares at the reaper. "You're going to end up getting sick. We are already late as it is arriving here; we don't need to be held back any longer than needed. Got it?"

Rolling her eyes she leans back against the car seat. "Oh shut up. Just because the headmaster made you team leader, doesn't mean that you can just tell me what to do." Hearing that he starts laughing.

"Yes it does. If you get sick, we have to wait for you to get better. That holds us back so i-"

"**_Enough fighting you two._**" Kid looks down at his lap, it was Reaper, this was the first time since this damn competition started he had actually said something. But, of course, he wouldn't come out of his weapon form without Kid's consent. They had made a promise to each other about it. "**_Right now, we need to just focus and win this thing…after that, we can start our actual plan._**" The two teens nod, kid then sighs.

He wasn't going to lie, he was nervous as hell. He didn't know how well this plan was going to go, nor was he sure if he was going to get the chance to get his revenge. Suddenly gasping he holds his eye in pain, this causes Nate to look at him with concern.

"Kid, What's wrong my lord?" he asks, placing his hand on the teen's back and the other on his lower abdomen, trying to keep him sitting up, and not leaning forward. He sees his Meister shake his head. "My lord you have to tell me what's wrong or else I can't help you."

"**_It's nothing that you can help him with Nate. Sorry…Kid, you need to just try to think of some-_**"

"How can i!? it fucking hurts!" Kid cuts in, suddenly, he screams in pain, this causes Shiki to lean over and hug him tightly. "Dear god this hurts…" he explains to the red headed teen, she nods and beings to gently stroke his hair. She didn't know how to help him, none of them did, leaning down; she begins to whisper in his ear comforting words. After what seemed like hours to the reaper, the pain finally disappears. Pulling away, he pulls off his eye patch and sighs.

"The scar doesn't look so bad anymore." Sun points out, the teen nods. It was true; the scar was actually darker than it was now. Suddenly, the car comes to a stop, this causes the teens to fall forward. "Hey! What the hell are you doing!?"

!?" she asks with anger, but, as quickly as her anger came, it went seeing the driver was pale as a sheet.

"This is as close as I can get you to town kids." He explains turning to look at them

"Why is that?" Kid asks, refusing to move out of the car.

"Well, you see, that town there, is completely empty. It's said whoever goes in, never comes out, but the lucky few who do, have lost their sanity and die within a few hours." Hearing that Shiki gets a sacred look at looks to her team leader who, seemed unfazed by this new information. Now she could see why this competition was banded for a years.

"Myths. Stories to scare children who don't behave….but, every well then. If you fear this town so much, we will walk from here." Kid explains dully to the said driver, once out of the car, the reaper merely watches as the man drives away. "Such foolish stories. The town probably just lost all its value and people began moving."

"Or maybe this is what your father wants us to solve. After all young lord, your father isn't one to send his Meister's to useless places." Nate explains walking up next to the said teen. Perhaps the weapon had a point, but there was no way to be entirely sure. "After all, you take after your father more than you think, so I know for a fact that what the driver told caught your attention." Kid smirks.

Oh how his weapon partner knew him well. It was true, despite what he had said before, what the old man was saying did interest him quite a bit. The said smirk disappears as he merely starts to walk ahead. But, of course he would never openly admit that to his team. Not now, not ever.

"No, I'm just fulfilling what the requirements that this part of the competition asks for.

* * *

**Kiza: please review! and now the filler chapters will start coming in guys, explain just how Kid met his team members.**


End file.
